Machine to machine communication (M2M) allows (wireless and/or wired) systems to communicate with other devices without manual human interaction. M2M communication may include a wide range of applications for interaction between devices, such as monitoring and control for industrial automation, logistics, Smart Grid, Smart Cities, health, defense, etc. The data transferred during M2M communications may include different types and sizes that may be associated with different applications. For example, M2M communications may include short message, multimedia, etc.
M2M communications may be transmitted over wireless data transmission networks, such as a third generation partnership project (3GPP) network, such as a long-term evolution (LTE) or other fourth generation (4G) network, a universal mobile telecommunications service (UMTS) or other third generation (3G) network, or a global system of mobile communications (GSM) or other second generation (2G) or second-and-a-half generation (2.5G) network. However, M2M communications are typically carried via a specialized network because a base station in 3GPP network may require additional equipment or other modification to carry the M2M communications.